Broken Hearts
by OukamiYasha
Summary: Sequel to "Collapse". It took a while for him to notice, but now Sora realizes that an innocent question he asked in the past could be answered in the near future. Shounen ai. Angst. Lots of it.


**Summary:** Sequel to "Collapse". It took a while for him to notice, but now Sora realizes that an innocent question he asked in the past could be answered in the near future. Shounen ai. Angst. Lots of it.

**Warnings/Settings:** A few people wanted me to continue "Collapse" so I made a sequel!! WHOO! Is that good enough for ya? Eh...and I'm really terribly sorry if the name of this fic has been used before (which it probably has, given the name of the game). If so...I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! ::offers Pocky:: Once again, "" means that the included set of words is from the past.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my sad excuses for fanfiction and my pitiful one-pose drawings. Savvy? Savvy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Riku...can people die of broken hearts?"

"...I dunno, Sora..."

Sora and Kairi walked along the pier, their arms laden with large boxes that were close to overflowing with party decorations. Ahead, on the Paopu Isle, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus were dangling streamers from palm trees, and setting up a few picnic tables. Sora grinned.

"This'll be great!" he said happily, moving his box a little to look at Kairi, who giggled in response.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sora nodded. He then let out a startled yelp as he almost tripped, stumbling onto the sandy ground of the small isle. Wakka took the box from him, frowning.

"I dunno, man," Wakka said unsurely, "Riku never cared much for parties, y'know?"

Sora blinked up at the older boy. "Well....yeah, but it's Riku's Sweet Sixteen birthday party!" he looked confused as everyone around him laughed.

"Sora, you silly, only girls can have Sweet Sixteen birthday parties," Kairi said with a giggle. Sora wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Really?

"Yep!" Selphie responded as she bounced past. "Guys just have regular sixteenth birthday parties. But then again...Riku could be easily mistaken for a girl."

"Selph," Tidus gave her a look, "Wasn't it you that said only a few minutes ago that Riku was 'all man'?"

"Maaaaaybe," Selphie giggled. "Sora, when is Riku coming?"

"Kairi and I are about to go get him!" Sora answered, " He still doesn't know about this party. I wonder what he'll think," Wakka looked up from opening a pack paper plates.

"Riku's been actin' kinda weird lately, ya?" he asked, looking at everyone uncertainly. Selphie shrugged, her bouncing efforts starting to wane.

"I dunno. He seems fine to me. The few times I've seen him these past months, at least," she said. But Tidus shook his head.

"Last time I saw him, he looked pretty bad. He was pale...and it might sound strange, but his eyes didn't look normal," he looked away and narrowed his eyes, as if trying to remember more. Sora tilted his head to the side.

"I don't remember seeing Riku like that..." he said slowly, turning to Kairi. "Do you?"

The auburn-haired girl shook her head.

"Well, _duh_!" Selphie bounced up behind them, string wrapped around her hands from tying the balloons up. "You two have been off doing lovey dovey stuff! So of course you haven't seen him!"

Sora suddenly looked worried.

"Is he sick?" he asked quickly. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka shrugged. They all just stood there for a few moments, staring at the ground, before Tidus broke the silence.

"He hasn't been out as much as he used to...for three months, I've hardly seen him. Maybe something's going on at his house." he suggested.

"Well," Kairi responded, "This party will cheer him up! Come on , Sora! Let's go get him!" she grabbed Sora's hand and ran off.

The three remaining youths stared somberly after the giggling couple, then at each other. They knew what was troubling Riku. Not long ago they had been discussing it, and had put their heads together and figured it out. They all agreed that the signs pointed to one thing. They also agreed not to tell Sora nor Kairi what was going on. The two were so happy, they didn't want to take that away. Besides, Riku was strong. They all knew he would recover in time.

Tidus, Selphie and Wakka went back to decorating the isle, but this time in utter silence.

"Stop tickling me, Kairi!" Sora giggled as he rang the doorbell to Riku's house. Kairi laughed and tickled Sora's sides more.

"You'll have to make me!" she said. They were so busy giggling at each other that they didn't notice the door open. When they finally turned to the doorway, their grins immediately disappeared.

"R-riku..." Sora gasped. Kairi just stared, her eyes wide.

Riku stood there, but not in the same confident, collected, cool way. This stance was weak, as if it was all he could do to stand. His hair had grown longer and was messy, and it seemed to have dulled as well, no longer its beautiful silver, but now just a light shade of gray. He was pale, and though he had been incredibly skinny before, he was now gaunt, as if he hadn't been eating. Even his tight muscle shirt was hanging off his body. However, the most disturbing features were his eyes. The once piercing aquamarine gems were now dull and blank, with shadows under them, though they still held the emotionless stare.

Sora and Kairi were still staring, when Riku spoke up.

"Hey," he said casually. Even his voice sounded weaker then before. The fourteen-year-olds just gaped. Riku raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Riku...you look..." Sora said softly, trailing off.

"AWFUL!!!" Kairi said, her voice higher-pitched than normal. Riku just stared at her.

"Thank you. I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically. Kairi shook her head.

"You know what I mean! Riku...what's wrong? Is there something going on in your household?"

"No," Riku responded simply, his deep voice emotionless. Sora stepped forward to look up at Riku, his eyes large and sad.

"Then what is it? Riku...what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Riku stared at Sora, then winced and looked away.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something!" Kairi yelled hysterically. "I mean...what's wrong?! Something must have happened to make you--""

"Listen, Kairi!" Riku interrupted, staring down at her. "It's nothing! Really, it's nothing, okay?"

Kairi looked up at Riku for a moment, then at the ground in silence. Sora just continued staring at Riku, who stepped back a little and looked at both of them with empty eyes.

"If you've only come to see how I'm doing...well, you've seen. I'll go back inside now," he was moving to shut the door on their faces when Sora cried out.

"No! Riku! We...we have a surprise for you," he said softly.

"A surprise." Riku said in monotone, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes..." Kairi looked up at him timidly. "Um...on the...Paopu Tree Island..."

"Will with us? To see the surprise...?" Sora asked slowly, still staring at Riku, shocked at his friend's pathetic condition.

Riku stared blankly at them. For a few moments, all three of them just stood there in silence. The silver-haired boy finally focused his attention on Sora.

"I will. But I don't want to stay there too long. I'm sure you two have things to do, anyway." he closed the door to his house, and walked off without waiting for Sora and Kairi. They just gawked at him, then at each other, their eyes filled with worry. Then, hesitantly, they followed him.

* * *

There we go! I hope you liked the first chapter. I won't have much time to work on this, but I'll try. I'm also working to finish "Howl of the Wolf" and "Hints", along with my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and some original fiction...::sweatdrops:: So much work. 


End file.
